


Dancing in Tandem

by CrystallineKai



Series: Paths Intertwine and Join [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Dancing, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineKai/pseuds/CrystallineKai
Summary: The way Eren moved with Levi was like magnets.....For Ererictober Day 4: Dancing ♥
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Paths Intertwine and Join [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429300
Kudos: 23





	Dancing in Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with another fanfic in relation to the chaptered one I'm still planning/writing. First chapter is slowly coming together. For now, have this small one shot fanfic i wrote for Ererictober Day 4: Dancing~ ♥
> 
> Eren is near 20 and Levi is 27. :3c

Eren found himself at the ballet studio in the early hours of the morning. He had to get a spare key from Armin since he didn't want to bother him or his grandfather with his training to return to the world of ice skating. He was still quite nervous. It would mean crossing paths with his father and Zeke again. It was too soon for that.

Right now wasn't the time to think about what will happen. The only thing he willed himself to focus on was the present: Levi Ackerman in his best friend's ballet studio in a dark grey sleeveless shirt and black leggings that made his legs appear longer.

Who knew this same man he idolized and loved was 167cm… Not that it ever changed how his mouth felt dry as he noticed how Levi's body was a living, breathing work of art. Eren knew Levi had the body of a god but, holy shit, the photos and videos didn't do him enough justice.

Levi usually wore things that never brought attention to his muscles. It wasn't that it made him uncomfortable. Eren wouldn't find it uncomfortable honestly. Levi was beautiful and he was going to have to work hard in the coming weeks. He was looking forward to it.

Eren was late by 5 minutes which earned a slight scowl from the older man and a few choice words.

"I said be here at 6am, Eren. We really need to work on your punctuality." Levi said as he watched Eren approach him, looking guilty.

"Sorry, sir. Mornings aren't good for me." Eren explained. Pitiful excuse, but he always had difficult mornings. Even being abroad for four years didn't help.

Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"Drop the sir. I'm not that much older than you."

"Okay, Levi." Oh, saying this man's name while in front of him caused a particular heat to simmer in his stomach. It worsened when he saw a small smile play on Levi's perfect features.

Eren had to slip away into the dressing room to change so he could do his best. While he could do ballet in his street clothes, he wanted to move freely as possible. He changed into a black tank top and dark maroon leggings. He took out his pointe shoes he prepped last night then slipped them on. They fit well and he should be able to dance efficiently in them. And knowing what Levi may have in store for his training, today won't be an easy training session.

When he returned to the studio while putting his hair in a low bun, Eren noticed those blue eyes focusing on him intently.

"Glad to see you going to college didn't make you lazy." Levi commented, clearing his throat. "Your form is exquisite."

"I went jogging three times a week after class. And I went to the rink...sometimes." Eren admitted and blushed. He felt like he was betraying himself by stepping foot onto the ice when he stated many times he wouldn't. Though the reaction he got from Levi was worth it.

"Good. I'm sure you'll be able to keep up with my training then. First few days will be a warm up." Levi went over to the portable stereo he had his phone hooked up to. After scrolling for a minute, he turned to face Eren again. "I'm not sure how good you are at improvising. I'll go easy on you today and ask that you dance to the music according to how it makes you feel. Your friend mentioned you're amazing at ballet and I wish to see that for myself. Let the music flow through you."

Eren nodded then got into position at the center of the room.

Levi tapped the play button on his phone and through the speakers, a slow and soft piano began to play. Eren knew this melody from one of Levi's past performances and he slowly raised an arm towards the ceiling at the first strike of the key note followed by softer notes.

Each note had Eren move his arms to perfectly before extending his left leg forward, pointing his foot. He pulled that leg back then put a bit of his weight on his toes. The sound of the platform of his pointe shoes echoed throughout the room as he entered a series of Fouetté steps and turns. Each one hit the note with effortless grace and precision as he could manage. Occasionally, his ears caught the surprised gasps from Levi and that fueled him to continue.

Not even a minute into the music, Eren felt a warm hand on his waist and he couldn't suppress his own gasp as he realized Levi was very close to him. Steel blue eyes met emerald green ones and the next few moments were as if they had danced together for many years.

Somehow Eren didn't falter when the other man inserted himself into this impromptu dance practice. He felt himself glide across the room with Levi, their hands clasped one another and he spun his dance partner briefly. A tinge of regret hitting him when their hands were no longer touching for a moment.

Compared to Eren's movements, Levi's movements were fluid, effortless, and powerful. Eren kept up with him and let himself feel what this music was implying and let himself be aware of Levi as his dance partner. They moved as if they were magnets, the need to be closer evident.

The music finished with them gracefully throwing their arms around each other, one of Eren's hands landing on Levi's shoulder, his other hand rested on Levi's chest. And Levi's arms around his waist. Their faces were less than a few centimeters apart, with their noses touching. Even the slight motion of them brushing across each other caused Eren to Eren was also hyper aware of the way Levi's hands were situated on his hip. It was...intimate.

They should have pulled away after the music ended and continued this training like normal coaches would with their skater. It would be the appropriate thing to do and they still needed to get to know each other.

Yet Eren did not pull away. Neither did Levi when the brunet dared to move closer even when everything in him was saying he shouldn't. Their lips closed the distance 

The door to the studio opened and Eren had felt like he had a bucket of ice cold water dumped onto him. He pulled himself away from Levi. What the hell was he thinking? He shouldn't have let his desires control him like that. And this was Levi Ackerman, his coach. Someone who was going to help him spread his wings again. He shouldn't be acting on his needs.

Eren was mortified as Levi spoke as if they weren't kissing a moment ago. It was for almost two seconds but god, did he want more.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding irritated.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Eren heard Armin's voice answer Levi. His face heated up as he couldn't look at his best friend right now. "but there are reporters waiting outside."

Oh, of course they would be here trying to talk to Levi despite it being early. Eren took a few calming breaths, hoping the blush had finally left his cheeks when he forced himself to look at Armin.

"I'll go tell them they can't be here." Eren began before Levi held up a hand to stop him.

"No. They'll end up wanting to talk to you as well, Eren. And from the sound of things, they look like they won't take 'no' for an answer." He sighed. It was clear he was in no mood to talk to anyone. "I'll be right back."

With that, he rushed out the room. Now it was just him and Armin.

**_"You okay?"_ ** He asked in German.

**_"No, I'm not. I feel like an idiot, Armin."_ ** Eren answered back in the same language. God, he felt like crawling into a hole.

**_"Why? It seemed like Levi wasn't rejecting you. Well, that might not be the proper thing for a coach to do, but you're both adults here after all."_ ** That didn't make Eren feel any better.

**_"I loved and admired him for years as an athlete. And as a person. Right now it looks like I'm some fan whose goal is just wanting to fuck Levi and go on about my life. He probably thought so too."_ **

**_"I've listened to the way you talk about Levi for a long time, Eren. The way you love him was beyond the way any fan would. I told you, he would be happy if he actually heard the things you have said about him."_ ** Armin paused and examined his best friend's expression.  **_"And Levi has definitely taken a liking to you."_ **

**_"He hasn't been in Shiganshina for long and I already feel like I'm holding him back from doing the thing he loves the most. He deserves to continue soaring the air."_ ** Eren then touched his lips. He could still feel the sensation of Levi's lips against his own.  **_"Yet I do wish to fly in the same sky as him."_ **

**_"You will, Eren. You just have to let him in first. Reach out to him as he does for you."_ **

Armin gave Eren's shoulder a reassuring squeeze then he left, probably to make sure nothing happens at his studio since Levi was here. Now Eren was left alone to his thoughts, what he wanted to do in terms of his career and if he wanted to have some form of a good relationship with Levi. He hopes something good will come out of this.

A few minutes passed and Eren browsed his social media on his phone, not the smartest thing to do since people were spreading lies about him and Levi regarding his coaching. It was already known to everyone who Levi was coaching yet seeing various fabricated interviews people posted onto his timeline and tagging his account pissed him off. He closed the app then set his phone down so he could calm himself.

In the time it took to collect his thoughts while doing some stretches, Levi returned.

"Sorry about that. Journalists can be so pushy." He ran a hand through his bangs then looked at Eren who appeared weary. "They're gone now so you don't need to worry about being interviewed by them."

"That's a relief. Thanks." Eren replied, averting his eyes away from Levi.

"Before we resume practice, I'll give you some advice: don't regret your choices in whatever you do. Do you feel that it was wrong?"

Eren did, but not in a sense of the way Levi was implying. Though at the same time, he didn't regret it and slowly, that side was beginning to override his guilt.

"I...I don't." He wanted to add more to that, but he stopped himself.

"Good. And coming from me, someone who hasn't made the best decisions in his life, you're one of the few choices I will never regret, Eren." Levi told him, his hand moved to touch his cheek but gave his upper arm a squeeze. Eren shivered at the casual touch then briefly held that hand before Levi pulled it away.

"I will make it worth your while." Eren promised.

"Looking forward to it. I don't intend to go easy on you either." Levi told him.

That got a smirk out of Eren.

"I don't expect you to, Levi."

The chuckle he heard from Levi sounded so lovely. Eren could listen to that sound forever.

It was a relief Levi didn't regret coming all this way to be his coach. It was going to be a difficult road ahead and Eren knew this. It will take a lot of blood, sweat, and tears, as cliché as that sounds. And he was going to come back into the world with Levi at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated, but I project my height onto Levi sometimes. 😂 (Yes, I am 167cm a.k.a. 5'6". Everyone says I'm tall despite being near average height lol.)
> 
> Anyway, I tried researching ballet terms because I don't know about ballet or that my knowledge of it is very limited. Much less actually write it well in descriptive form. I hope I did moderately okay. (Also I wasn't going to butcher the German language by having Eren and Armin speak it. I apologize for the heavy formatting, but it was necessary because I don't know German.)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and huge thanks to Ererictober on twitter and tumblr for giving us artists and writers the opportunity to share the love of ereri this month. ♥


End file.
